Prodax
Prodax was a Fe-Matoran residing in the Matoran Universe, and is a Toa of Iron, who is a protagonist of the Juba Dimension. Biography Life as a gladiator and Toa Origins unknown, Prodax was captured by the Kraven Host and made into a gladiator, responsible for countless deaths in the arena. However, he had no control over their deaths. Prodax is seen in his prison planning revenge on his captors until he is called out to fight a match. He is again seen in the arena wielding a sword fightinh a axe wielding opponent. The gladiators exchange blows until they are reduced to using hand-to-hand combat, which Prodax wins in. Prodax then climbs on the warriors back to choke him out. But the device on his back injects chemicals and physically controls him, killing the warrior and making him feel guilt for not being able to control himself. When Nynrhus finds the cell there is a torture suit intended to be used on Prodax, as there was blood on the blades they might have tortured him before aquiring a Warlord and a controlling device. He later wakes up in his cell with Cauldras, who is angry with him for breaking equipment and not killing. He begins to inject toxins in Prodax's body to make him feel pain. Until the building is magnetically leveled and the device on Prodax's back is damaged, he then proceeds to kill Cauldras by stuffing him in a torture suit and grabs a sniper rifle to kill Varek. Prodax then attempts to kill Varek, but fails and is launched into the spot the defeated Toa Juba are, he clashes with Varek until he his defeated. However, is is discovered that not only was he a Toa of Iron, but he is able to rapidly he heal. With these newfound powers, Prodax defeats Varek and is brought to the Onyx Tower. Unfortunately, his arrival was unexpected, due to him not being shown in the Suva. However, he is put under suspicion by Claw, who believes that Prodax would be the cause of their downfall. So Claw rigs a final test for Prodax, and then frames him for the incident after Tarokotta attacks him. Escape and the events of Trial of Prodax Prodax however, escapes his prison after realizing that Claw had betrayed him. And he then stole a nearby ax and escaped the Onyx Tower. Days after the event, Prodax is put on a wanted poster, and was constantly hunted by the Forgemasters and Kraven Host. Prodax is revealed to be the cloaked character during a blizzard in Ko-Juba. It is revealed that though his main body remained undamaged, his armor and tools have gone through a major deterioration from months of being attacked. He is then spotted by a Forgemaster hunting party comprised of three, where one of them sets him on fire with a flareshot, but is then put into a coma when his mask is split by an iron ball. Prodax then engages the other two Forgemasters, gaining the upper hand until he was caught off guard by a second Forgemaster, who broke his weapon and tore off his arm. He is inadvertently saved by Kraeder, who kills off the remaining Forgemasters, but reveals that he also is part of the hunt, prompting him to go beserk and attack Kraeder. While Skrahdon and Toagigas watch them, Prodax then gets Kraeder into a triangle choke. Until Tarokotta's arrival prompts the threes retreat. Leaving him to his former teammate, the two clash. But Prodax is killed when Tarokotta uses his Nova Sword. Revival Prodax's body is then found when a Warlord beacon is activated. Magnec and Skalroise are left to investigate, and reveal that the tissues and biomechanics are unstuck in time. And that he wasn't burned to death, but his heartlight was stopped from an impact to his chest. He is then revived by a electrocution by a power outage and attacks Magnec, but eventually collapses from exhaustion and missing a mask. He is then tied up and interrogated by Magnec and Skalroise, who ask him about his origins. And through a communication device, he says he has no memory and the true nature of Toa Juba. He is then freed and given better armaments. He is then directed to the tunnels in order to get to the wasteland. Prodax decided the wasteland was the best after witnessing Onu-Juba become destroyed, believing if he was in a populated area. That their power to capture him would result in countless deaths. He heads into the tunnels, only to be attacked by Raddarakk and an undead Toa Juba of Air. Which he both defeated, he then encounters a Warlord (mechanical) model I and defeats it. But he too is crushed by a building, losing his mask in the process. His status is unknown. TBA Abilities and traits Bitter, hateful and somehow kind. Prodax is a character hardened by abuse and betrayal, and often goes into violent episodes. Like all Toa of Iron, Prodax has near perfect control over metallic objects, along with an innate endurance, and in addition, he is able to grow back lost limbs and heal faster than an average being. Equipment and Weapons Prodax is described to have decayed gray armor and sword in Rogue Army, however these are replaced with Warlord armor. But in Trainees, and in Trial of Prodax, his armor is tampered with and finally, nearly destroyed. And unbeknownst to him, his "mask" was powerless, and intentional mistake by Claw. In Trial of Prodax, his old armor is destroyed, and is replaced with armor with the following equipment. * Respirator * Shield * Communication Device He also wears a Kanohi Elda, Mask of Detection, allowing him to see who's invisible or sneaking. Prodax.jpg.jpg|Original Prodax build PRDX magic.jpg|New Prodax build CAM00031.jpg|Prodax as a gladiator, instead of a knuckle and dagger, he has a sword in Rogue Army|link=Rogue Army CAM00032.jpg|Another view of Prodax with a body controlling device Trial.jpg Trivia * He will utilize a Warlord Tactical in Trial of Prodax, which is shown in his right hand on its cover, however the design has been changed in File:V2P.jpg * Prodax was originally be drafted as a Toa Juba of Iron, however, this was changed. * Unlike other MoC's, he possesses no brain stalk piece.